El Reino de los Placeres
by xKagux
Summary: InuYasha encuentra una doncella sobreviviente a una de las guerras de la epoca, decide llevarla a la mansion para tratar sus heridas y a partir de este momento varios sucesos eroticos acontecen... InuxKag, SesshxKagu, MiroxSang
1. La hermosa joven

CAPÍTULO I: La hermosa joven

En una época de guerras, en un gran reino, habitaba en Japón una hermosa y gran mansión sueña del Lord InuTaisho… que hace pocos días su mujer había muerto… y ahora sus únicos familiares eran sus dos hijos tan apuestos como su padre: Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Era una familia muy rica, pero últimamente hubo muchas guerras y pocos sobrevivientes…

InuYasha: Busquen a todos los sobrevivientes! Revisen cada rincón de todos los lugares! –Inuyasha se encontraba en un pueblo que había sido atacado hace poco con sus sirvientes y guerreros, no encontraban rastro alguno de sobrevivientes-

Miroku: InuYasha! Parece que encontramos una sobreviviente! –Miroku era el mejor amigo de InuYasha, también era muy apuesto y rico, pero no tenía tanto poder como estos- Es una joven, está muy lastimada pero aún hay señales de vida

InuYasha: Una sobreviviente? –InuYasha se acerca de prisa, y observa a la joven q tiene ante sus ojos, era una chica muy hermosa, su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran color cafés y su cabello era negro, liso y largo y llevaba ropas rasgadas y viejas-

Miroku: InuYasha debemos darle atención médica lo antes posible a esta joven, hay que llevárnoslas -

InuYasha: Sí, cuanto antes –InuYasha toma a la joven entre sus brazos, montándola en su caballo- Vamos!

Unos minutos después InuYasha llega a la mansión de su padre junto con Miroku…

InuYasha: Padre… hemos encontrado a una sola sobreviviente… pido permiso para poder atenderla y dejarla unos días con nosotros

InuTaisho: Tienes mi permiso InuYasha… Esta guerra está acabando con nuestro Reino… No deja sobrevivientes

InuYasha: Confío en que pronto se terminen Padre

InuTaisho: Ojalá así sea InuYasha… Ojalá así sea…

InuYasha: Con su permiso me retiro Padre –Hace una referencia-

Miroku: InuYasha… debo irme, debo ayudar a mi Padre con unos negocios

InuYasha: Está bien Miroku… Hablaremos pronto –Miroku da media vuelta y se marcha, mientras InuYasha va rumbo a su habitación pero en el camino se topa con su hermano-

Sesshomaru: Qué traes ahí? Una joven? Hermanito –Dice con un tono burlón- La llevarás a tu cama?

InuYasha: No estoy para tus bromas Sesshomaru, debo atenderla cuanto antes

Sesshomaru: Es una chica muy hermosa… no la escogiste nada mal… le pediste permiso a nuestro Padre para que se quedara la noche contigo InuYasha?

InuYasha –Molesto- Yo no pienso acostarme con ella! Debo atenderla lo antes posible! Se encuentra muy mal! –Sin decir más nada, InuYasha se retira a su habitación sin tomarle atención a su hermano-

InuYasha llega a su habitación y recuesta a la joven en su cama… es la primera vez que lleva a una chica del pueblo a su habitación… pero por esta vez quiso hacer la ecepción…

InuYasha: Kaede! –Llama a una de sus sirvientas- Por favor, traiga vendajes y antídotos para curar las heridas de la joven

Kaede: Sí señor

Al volver Kaede…

Kaede: Aquí están los vendajes y lo antídotos que me pidió joven –Kaede era una de las sirvientas, era en la que InuYasha más confiaba pues estuvo desde niño con ella-

InuYasha: Gracias Kaede… Necesito que me hagas un favor

Kaede: Sí, dígame joven

InuYasha: Desvista a la señorita y cúbrala con una manta

Kaede: A sus órdenes señor –Le hace una reverencia e InuYasha se dirige al balcón de su cuarto mientras Kaede cambia a la chica y la cubre con una manta delgada y blanca-

Kaede: Disculpe Señor, ya terminé con lo que me pidió

InuYasha: Gracias Kaede… Puedes retirarte

Kaede le hace una reverencia y sale de la habitación de InuYasha… Mientras que él se dirige donde la joven y se sienta a un costado de la cama…

InuYasha: -InuYasha observa a la joven, rodeada de una delgada manta cubriendo su delicado cuerpo y rozando su suave piel… descansando plácidamente en su cama- Es muy hermosa… me pregunto cual será su nombre… No es tiempo para pensar en eso! Debo curarla

InuYasha toma las vendas y las medicinas… toma un poco de alcohol y se va echando a la joven en sus heridas para desinfectarlas… el joven mientras lo hace se aprovecha para acariciar un poco la piel de la joven… es tan suave… su piel es como la de un bebé… fue curándolas una a una hasta que llega a una herida que tiene en su muslo… InuYasha comienza a desinfectarla poco a poco subiendo por su muslo…

InuYasha: Debo separar un poco sus piernas para terminar de desinfectar pero…

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Dulce despertar

-----------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------

InuYasha toma las vendas y las medicinas… toma un poco de alcohol y se va echando a la joven en sus heridas para desinfectarlas… el joven mientras lo hace se aprovecha para acariciar un poco la piel de la joven… es tan suave… su piel es como la de un bebé… fue curándolas una a una hasta que llega a una herida que tiene en su muslo… InuYasha comienza a desinfectarla poco a poco subiendo por su muslo…

InuYasha: Debo separar un poco sus piernas para terminar de desinfectar pero…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO II: Dulce despertar

InuYasha: Debo separar un poco sus piernas pero… -Se sonroja- Creo que no es momento para pensar en esas cosas! –Sin pensarlo dos veces el chico separa un poco las piernas de la joven pero sin mucho atrevimiento… poco a poco se desliza en la entre pierna de la joven y con esto va sonrojándose más… de repente la joven emite un leve sonido y hace que el joven se detenga- Por favor… No despiertes! -La joven no hizo sonido ni movimiento alguno así que InuYasha decidió terminar de curarla Listo, ahora solo falta que descanse… -El joven toma una sábana y cubre el cuerpo de la mujer con ella, luego él se dirige al sofá, se recuesta en él e intenta dormirse-

Poco horas después InuYasha aún no lograba consolar en sueño por la preocupación que tenía por la chica, se levantó y vio a la chica que sudaba un poco a caso?...

InuYasha: -Pone una mano en la frente de la chica- Tiene fiebre… Aquí debe haber algún medicamento para ella –El chico encuentra la medicina y hace que la chica beba con cuidado la medicina… pero estaba tan herida y agotada que no podía darse cuenta de donde estaba… ni con quien…

InuYasha: Debo estar pendiente de ella… que hermosa es sin duda –InuYasha se recuesta en la cama al lado de ella, la toma y la recuesta suavemente en su acogedor pecho y los cubre con las sábanas, luego la rodea con sus fuertes brazos y se queda totalmente dormido con la chica en sus brazos-

A la mañana siguiente…

La joven: -abre sus ojos soltando un leve bostezo y se sienta sobre la cama… para su sorpresa… no se encuentre sola, un joven muy apuesto de cabellos negros y piel blanca la tenía entre sus brazos… y al verse rodeada de un sábana muy pequeña imaginó lo peor-

La Joven: AHHH! –Da un gran grito que pude haberse escuchado por toda la mansión e InuYasha despierta sobresaltado ante este acto-

InuYasha: Qué pasa? –Frota sus ojos para poder visualizar la situación y terminar de despertarse-

La joven: Quién es usted? Y qué es este lugar?

InuYasha: Ahh ya despertaste –Dice sin tomarle suma importancia a los gritos de la joven-

La joven: Va a responder a mis preguntas?

InuYasha: Debo hacerlo? –Dice con un tono burlón-

La joven: Tengo derecho a saber!

InuYasha: Soy el hijo de Lord InuTaisho… Mi nombre es InuYasha

La joven: Nunca pensé que los hijos del Lord fueran tan atrevidos! Qué me hizo? Porq estoy así?

InuYasha: Quieres saber?... –InuYasha la empuja contra la cama y se le monta encima-

La joven: -Se sonroja- Qué cree que hace? Quítese! –La chica intenta empujarlo para alejarlo pero no lo consigue-

InuYasha: -Se acerca a la chica quedando a un milímetro de rozar sus labios-

La joven: Que-Que hace? –Súper sonrojada, la chica tendría miles de preguntas de que habrá pasado en la noche con el joven, pero no puede evitar aceptar que es un joven muy apuesto y que siente un poco de atracción-

InuYasha: Así si te quedas callada verdad?... –Dice con algo de picardía mientras acaricia suavemente la pierna de la joven con algo de lujuria-

La joven: Suélteme! Ahora! Es usted un aprovechado!

InuYasha: Si me dices tu nombre te dejaré en paz –Acaricia el delicado rostro de la joven haciendo que está se ponga como un tomate-

La joven: Cree que le diré mi nombre a un chico como usted?

InuYasha: Eres una chica del pueblo no eres nadie para exigirme lo que debe hacer o no… Dímelo, si quieres saber todo lo que pasó y si quieres que te deje en paz –El joven aún se mantiene a la misma distancia que la chica con un deseo enorme de besar esos labios, ahora solo sube sus manos y acaricia el brazo y hombro de la chica-

La joven: -Aun muy sonrojada- Está bien… Le diré mi nombre, pero de me su palabra de que lo hará –A pesar de eso la chica sinceramente no tenía muchos deseos de que el joven se alejara de ella, más bien… de cierta manera… suplicaba porque el joven la besara pero ella no podía permitir eso y dársela de fácil ante él-

InuYasha: Le doy mi palabra

La joven: Bueno… le diré mi nombre… es…

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Dudas

--------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------

La joven: -Aun muy sonrojada- Está bien… Le diré mi nombre, pero de me su palabra de que lo hará –A pesar de eso la chica sinceramente no tenía muchos deseos de que el joven se alejara de ella, más bien… de cierta manera… suplicaba porque el joven la besara pero ella no podía permitir eso y dársela de fácil ante él-

InuYasha: Le doy mi palabra

La joven: Bueno… le diré mi nombre… es…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO III: Dudas

La joven: Mi nombre es… Es Kagome

InuYasha: Kagome? Jajaja! –InuYasha se levanta y se aparta de ella-

Kagome: Qué te causa risa? –Un poco molesta-

InuYasha: Nada, es solo que un nombre muy hermoso para una joven como usted… ante nada quiero que comprenda que soy un caballero de la realeza y que sería incapaz de hacerle daño a usted… pero claro también soy un hombre y puedo tener ciertas debilidades ante una mujer tan hermosa

Kagome: -Agacha la cabeza y se sonroja-

InuYasha: Kaede!

Kaede: Si joven que desea? –Apareciendo por la puerta-

InuYasha: Encárguese de prepararle un baño a la joven y de traerle un buen vestido

Kagome: Un vestido? No se preocupe con algo menos formal estaré bien

InuYasha: Mientras estés dentro de esta mansión debes llevar un buen ropaje y además… una chica hermosa debe ser vestida como tal… como una princesa

Kagome: Muchas gracias –algo apenada-

Kaede: Sí joven –hace una reverencia y se dirige al baño-

InuYasha: -Va saliendo de su habitación-

Kagome: Espera! A dónde vas? Hiciste una promesa de explicarme todo!

InuYasha: Voy a salir de la habitación, iré a los jardines… a menos que usted quiera que me dé el baño con usted y le explique todo en el jacuzzi –dice con un tono burlón-

Kagome: Por supuesto que no!

InuYasha: jajaja! No se preocupe en cuanto termine de bañarse y vestirse yo cumpliré con mi palabra

Kagome: Está bien…

InuYasha: Con su permiso hermosa dama –Hace una reverencia y se va-

Kagome: -Se sonroja-

Kaede: Señorita su baño está listo

Kagome: Muchas gracias Kaede –Kagome entra al baño, deja caer la fina seda que cubre su cuerpo y se mete en el jacuzzi-

Kagome: Aahhh esto si que es relajante...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

InuYasha va camino a los jardines y se topa con su padre…

InuTaisho: InuYasha!

InuYasha: Padre… qué desea?

InuTaisho: Ya la joven que trajiste se recuperó?

InuYasha: Sí Padre

InuTaisho: Aún sigue en el castillo? Sabes bien que nadie que sea sirviente, guardia o de la realeza puede permanecer en este castillo

InuYasha: Lo sé Padre… de eso iba a hablar con usted para pedirle permiso de que permitiera dejar unos días más a la joven

InuTaisho: Eso no puede ser hijo mío! Dentro de unos días será tu cumpleaños y seria una vergüenza tenerla aquí en el castillo… si quieres que se quede tendrá que quesarse como sirvienta

InuYasha: Cómo sirvienta? No Padre, a una mujer tan hermosa no pienso ponerla a trabajar de sirvienta! No me importa si es de la realeza o no!

InuTaisho: No te atrevas a desobedecerme InuYasha

InuYasha: Perdóneme Padre pero no permitiré eso… -Se marcha-

InuTaisho: InuYasha! –InuYasha continúa caminando a los jardines sin tomarle la más mínima atención-

InuTaisho: Ya estos chicos crecieron y se volvieron más rebeldes -Pensando-   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome: Wuao!... esto si que es vida… -se recuesta en el jacuzzi y cierra sus ojos-

Kagome: -Recuerda el momento en el que despertó entre los brazos del joven-  
--------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------  
InuYasha: -Se acerca a la chica quedando a un milímetro de rozar sus labios-

La joven: Que-Que hace? –Súper sonrojada, la chica tendría miles de preguntas de que habrá pasado en la noche con el joven, pero no puede evitar aceptar que es un joven muy apuesto y que siente un poco de atracción-

InuYasha: Así si te quedas callada verdad?... –Dice con algo de picardía mientras acaricia suavemente la pierna de la joven con algo de lujuria-

La joven: Suélteme! Ahora! Es usted un aprovechado!

InuYasha: Si me dices tu nombre te dejaré en paz –Acaricia el delicado rostro de la joven haciendo que está se ponga como un tomate-  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome: El joven InuYasha es tan apuesto… -Pensando y se sonroja- Pero qué estoy diciendo? No puedo estar enamorándome de ese joven atrevido y… a la ves tan apuesto… o si?...

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Un dulc pero a la vz dsagradable momento

-----------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------

Kagome: El joven InuYasha es tan apuesto… -Pensando y se sonroja- Pero qué estoy diciendo? No puedo estar enamorándome de ese joven atrevido y… a la ves tan apuesto… o si?...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO IV: Un dulce pero a la vez desagradable momento

Kagome: No! No puede ser eso posible… solo estoy algo emocionada por el momento… -Kagome sale del jacuzzi y se cubre con una de las toallas blancas y suaves saliendo del baño-

Kagome: -Observa el vestido- Wuuaoo! Es hermosísimo! –Kagome lo toma en sus manos, deja caer su toalla y comienza a colocarse el vestido- Ojalá me quede…

Kagome: -termina de colocarse el vestido, era un hermoso, rosa con flores rojas que lo adornaban totalmente, luego peinó su cabello haciéndose una larga trenza- Es precioso… -Mirándose al espejo-

Kaede: Señorita Kagome –Aparece en la habitación con una bandeja de comida-

Kagome: Si?

Kaede: Aquí le traigo algo de comer

Kagome: Gracias Kaede, pero no tengo hambre no se preocupe, puede retirarlo

Kaede: Con su permiso –hace una reverencia y se marcha con la comida-

Kagome: Bueno… es hora de que el joven InuYasha me dé una explicación –Kagome sale de la habitación e intenta llegar a los jardines, después de un rato llega y encuentra un hermoso paisaje, el sol brillaba como nunca flores y rosas muy hermosas y pudo visualizar al joven que estaba sentado a los pies de un gran árbol, la chica se dirige a donde él- Joven InuYasha…

InuYasha: -Observa a la joven de pies a cabeza y se queda estupefacto por unos instantes-

Kagome: Joven InuYasha!

InuYasha: Ah? Sí... e… dígame –Reaccionando-

Kagome: Ya olvidó la promesa? Debe contarme todo lo que pasó

InuYasha: Oh... si es verdad.. Perdone… es que estaba admirando su gran belleza… luce más hermosísima con ese vestido… aunque sin él debe ser aún más hermosa

Kagome: No sea tan atrevido! –Se sonroja-

InuYasha: Lo siento... Pero no puedo evitar reconocer tanta belleza, venga, siéntese a mi lado

Kagome: Está bien

InuYasha: Espere –se quita su chaqueta y la coloca en el suelo- No queremos que su vestido se manche, siéntese aquí

Kagome: Gracias –se sonroja de nuevo y se sienta al lado de InuYasha- Lo escucho

InuYasha: Bueno… usted no recuerda nada pero nuestro reino está en guerra y uno de nuestros pueblos fue atacado, en ese pueblo vivía usted y cuando fuimos enviados para buscar sobrevivientes usted fue la única… la llevamos con nosotros para curar sus heridas y la llevé a mi cuarto ya que no quería tener a una joven como usted en un cuartucho y le pedí a Kaede que le quitara sus ropas y le pusiera algo más cómodo… luego a la noche usted tenía un poco de fiebre entonces terminé por acostarme a su lado y abrazarla para cuidarla y protegerla… pero no quería hacerle ningún daño, fui incapaz de tocarla No le mencionaré lo de las heridas… de seguro me matará con su carácter-

Kagome: La-La única? Osea… que nadie más sobrevivió? No puedo creerlo… pero… Cómo puedo confiar en lo que usted me dice? Cómo sé yo que en verdad no me hizo nada?

InuYasha: No tengo pruebas… sólo le pido que confíe en mi, ya le dije que soy un caballero a pesar de todo… Aunque le confieso que la vi desnuda mientras Kaede la cambiaba -Dice en tono de burla engañando a la chica para divertirse un rato-

Kagome: Cómo se atreve? Usted no es ningún caballero! –Intenta pegarle una cacheta-

InuYasha: -Detiene la mano de la chica antes que llegue a su mejilla- jajaja! Sabía que me encanta hacerla molestar? –Jala a la chica contra él quedando de nuestro a unos milímetros de besarse-

Kagome: Es usted un atrevido! –Se sonroja a encontrarse de nuevo tan cerca de los labios del joven-

InuYasha: Sinceramente… No hice tal cosa Kagome –Lo dice de un cierto tono y con una mirada que Kagome llega a creer en todas sus palabras- 

Kagome: No le creo… -dice algo entrecortada-

InuYasha: Sé que me crees… Yo no sería capaz de hacerte daño Kagome… jamás me atrevería a hacértelo… -InuYasha cierra sus ojos mientras que ambos sienten sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos estremecidos -

Kagome: Dios… no puedo soportarlo… este hombre me vuelve loca… en verdad me estaré enamorando? -Kagome se rinde y se deja llevar por InuYasha… cierra sus ojos y…-

Voz: InuYasha!

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Preparaciones

-----------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------

Kagome: Dios… no puedo soportarlo… este hombre me vuelve loca… en verdad me estaré enamorando? -Kagome se rinde y se deja llevar por InuYasha… cierra sus ojos y…-

Voz: InuYasha!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO V: Preparaciones

-InuYasha al escuchar la voz de su hermano y Kagome se separan rápidamente-

InuYasha: Qué es lo que quieres Sesshomaru?

Kagome: Será mejor que me vaya –Kagome se levanta-

InuYasha: No, Espera Kagome! –La mujer solo continuó y entro a la mansión-

Sesshomaru: Qué haces besándote con esta mujerzuela de pueblo? 

InuYasha: No te atrevas a llamarla mujerzuela Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: Ja, como sea, Mi Padre te busca para hacer la lista de invitados de tu fiesta de cumpleaños

InuYasha; Y por qué no envió a uno de los sirvientes en vez de a ti?

Sesshomaru: Me pidió que viniera personalmente a decírtelo y vaya sorpresa que me encontré –Lo dice con un tono burlón-

InuYasha: Sesshomaru no responderé ante otro insulto!

Sesshomaru: jajaja! Tranquilo InuYasha, ya me marcho –Le hace una reverencia- Con su permiso, joven InuYasha, jajajaja! –Regresa de nuevo a la mansión-

InuYasha: Maldito Sesshomaru –Dice molesto y entra la mansión también, dirigiéndose a donde su Padre-

InuTaisho: InuYasha!

InuYasha: Aquí estoy Padre –hace una reverencia-

InuTaisho: Ayúdame a hacer la lista de tu fiesta

InuYasha: Por supuesto Padre

InuTaisho: Por cierto pasaremos unos días en la hacienda antes de tu fiesta –En ese momento suena el timbre y uno de los sirvientes abre la puerta en el cual aparece el joven Miroku-

Miroku: Buenos tardes Señor InuTaisho –hace una reverencia- Buenas tardes InuYasha

InuTaisho: Miroku! Llegastes a tiempo! Ven a ayudarnos con la lista de la fiesta de InuYasha

Miroku: Claro por su puesto, conozco a muchas chicas que podemos invitar jeje

InuTaisho: Bueno… empecemos, tomemos asientos –Se sienta en unos muebles de la sala-

Mientras tanto, Kagome se encontraba en la habitación del joven InuYasha…

Kagome: suspiro Ni siquiera tengo una habitación propia y debo permanecer en la del joven InuYasha –Dijo algo molesta, mientras observaba el atardecer en el balcón del cuarto- Ese hombre es un atrevido… -Kagome se levanta y se dirige a la cama de joven, se sienta y toma la almohada de InuYasha abrazándola-

Kagome: -Siente el penetrante aroma del joven en la almohada- Aunque no puedo negar que es un chico muy atractivo… además que… a pesar de todo no es tan malo… aayy –se recuesta en la cama abrazando la almohada- Espero que el joven no me encuentre así, acostada en su cama y aferrada a su almohada…

Minutos después…

InuTaisho: Bueno, al fin terminamos la lista de invitados

InuYasha: Pensé que no terminaríamos nunca –dice algo fastidiado-

Miroku: Jeje no te preocupes InuYasha valdrá la pena 

InuYasha: Eso espero… 

InuTaisho: jaja! No te preocupes InuYasha, Miroku tiene razón y con su permiso jóvenes yo me retiro –se levanta-

Miroku: No se preocupes Señor InuTaisho –le hace una reverencia e InuTaisho se va-

Miroku: Bueno InuYasha… Qué pasó con la joven?

InuYasha: Ya se recuperó… la verdad no tengo idea de donde estará ahora, estábamos conversando en los jardines hasta que apareció mi hermano Sesshomaru y se fue…

Miroku: Por qué no vamos a tu habitación? Quizás se encuentre ahí

InuYasha: Sí vamos… -Miroku e InuYasha se levanta y se dirigen a la habitación-

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Velada interminable

-----------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------

Miroku: Bueno InuYasha… Qué pasó con la joven?

InuYasha: Ya se recuperó… la verdad no tengo idea de donde estará ahora, estábamos conversando en los jardines hasta que apareció mi hermano Sesshomaru y se fue…

Miroku: Por qué no vamos a tu habitación? Quizás se encuentre ahí

InuYasha: Sí vamos… -Miroku e InuYasha se levanta y se dirigen a la habitación-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO VI: Velada interminable

-InuYasha abre la puerta de su habitación-

InuYasha: Kagome –InuYasha la observa y Kagome se levanta sobresaltada-

Kagome Ehh Joven InuYasha! Jeje nnu

Miroku: -Observa a Kagome- Vaya… Sí que se ve muy hermosa la señorita

InuYasha: Pediré que te hagan una habitación Kagome… Kaede! –La sirvienta aparece como siempre- Por favor… prepare una habitación para la señorita Kagome y la mejor que haya!

Kaede: Si joven –y se retira-

InuYasha: Y qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo bella dama?

Kagome: Solo vi el atardecer… Por cierto InuYasha, dile a tu hermano que me disculpe por la escena que vio en los jardines –Dice sonrojada-

InuYasha: No te preocupes, no tienes por que pedirle perdón, además ese no es asunto de él

Miroku: ¿? Qué fue lo que pasó?

InuYasha y Kagome: nnu Nada!

Miroku: Emm si claro… Qué ocultarán estos dos?

InuYasha: Ah Miroku! Perdóname e sido un grotesco no te he presentado a Kagome -Tratando de cambiar el tema- Miroku ella es Kagome, Kagome él es Miroku

Miroku: Mucho gusto bella señorita toma su mano y le da un beso en ella

Kagome: Mucho gusto joven Miroku –se sonroja-

Miroku: Por favor llámeme Miroku

Kagome: Está bien

InuYasha: -Nota como Kagome se ruboriza y siente algo que lo invade por dentro… como un enojo, o quizás… celos?-

InuYasha: Kagome –se atraviesa frente a Miroku- Mi Padre quiere que mañana a primera hora nos vayamos a la hacienda… no sé si mi padre me permita llevarte conmigo

Miroku: Tu Padre me invitó, yo puedo llevarla

InuYasha: Te mataré si la tocas

Miroku: No le importaría si yo la llevo conmigo señorita Kagome?

Kagome: No para nada, Joven InuYasha… perdóneme por todas las molestias… no debería estar aquí pero es que no tengo a donde ir…

Miroku: Cualquier cosa se puede quedar en mi mansión

InuYasha: -le pega un golpe en la cabeza a Miroku- No te preocupes Miroku uux No hará falta –se acerca a Kagome y le toma la mano- No te preocupes hermosa, no pasa nada, no eres una molestia aquí más bien me encanta tu compañía

Kagome: En verdad? Pero… qué dirá su Padre? Además a su hermano parece que no le agrada que esté aquí…

InuYasha: Por mi Padre no te preocupes… y por mi hermano Sesshomaru no le prestes atención

Miroku: Bueno… ya es de noche, con su permiso yo me retiro, mañana nos vemos señorita Kagome –toma su mano de nuevo y la besa en la mano-

Kagome: Sí Miroku –Miroku hace una reverencia y se va-

Kagome: bueno… creo que…. Yo también me iré joven InuYasha 

InuYasha: Espera!

Kagome: Si?

InuYasha: Perdóneme por ser tan atrevido con usted –la toma del brazo y la atrae a su cuerpo-

Kagome: -se sonroja mucho-

InuYasha: Lo siento… pero es que no puedo evitarlo, tengo un enorme deseo de besar sus labios… -acerca sus labios hacia los de Kagome-

Kaede: -aparece por la puerta- Joven! Con su…-InuYasha y Kagome se separan-

Kaede: Disculpe! No quise interrumpir… yo me marcho ahora!

InuYasha: No! No te preocupes Kaede, dime que pasa? –Kagome se encuentra roja de la vergüenza-

Kaede: La habitación de la Señorita se encuentra lista

Kagome: Muchas Gracias Kaede

InuYasha: Gracias Kaede, puedes retirarte…

Kaede: Si señor –hace una reverencia y se marcha- (Estoy cansada de escribir tantas reverencias )

Kagome: Yo me voy con ella para que me muestre la habitación joven –se marcha también-

InuYasha: Kagome! Espera… suspiro

Mientras…

Kaede: Aquí está su habitación Señorita –le muestra la habitación-

Kagome: Muchas Gracias Kaede

Kaede: Con su permiso me retiro –hace una reverencia-

Kagome: Emm Kaede

Kaede: Si señorita?

Kagome: Quería pedirte que no fuera tan formal conmigo, no me hagas reverencias ni tampoco hace falta que llames señorita

Kaede: Está bien Seño… Kagome

Kagome: Ya puede marcharse

Kaede: Si –Kaede se marcha-

Kagome entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta recostándose en ella y dando un leve suspiro

Kagome: InuYasha va a matarme con sus atrevimientos… -Kagome se quita sus ropas, se coloca un pijama que había sobre su cama y se recuesta apagando la luces-  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
InuYasha: Suspira Kagome va a matarme con su belleza… -El joven se quita sus trajes y al igual que Kagome se recuesta en su cama-  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ambos se acostaron pero…

Kagome e InuYasha (cada uno en s habitación): No puedo dormir… -Ambos aferrados a sus almohadas- No puedo dejar de pensar en Kagome/InuYasha… -Ambos recuerdan todos los momentos que han pasado por ahora desde que se conocieron… Me vuelve loca/loco...

InuYasha y Kagome: Ayyy yaaaa! Tienes que dormir InuYasha/Kagome! –Se dicen para ellos mismos-  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome: -Se levanta- No puedo dormir… -Sale de su habitación-  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
InuYasha: No puedo domiiir!

Voz: InuYasha…

InuYasha: ¿? –Mira a su alrededor y visualiza una silueta femenina-

CONTINUARÁ


	7. Nuestro primer beso

-----------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------

InuYasha: No puedo domiiir!

Voz: InuYasha…

InuYasha: ¿? –Mira a su alrededor y visualiza una silueta femenina-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO VII: Nuestro primer beso

Kagome: InuYasha... no puedo dormir

InuYasha: Kagome... –Reconociendo la voz de la joven, el chico de se levanta- Qué te sucede?

Kagome: Podemos conversar un rato?… por favor

InuYasha: Por supuesto preciosa… vamos al jardín un rato

Kagome: Sí… -Ambos salen de la habitación, llegan al jardín y se sientan bajo los pies del mismo árbol en el que se sentaron esta tarde-

Kagome: -Kagome observa el cielo, en el cual habían estrellas por todas partes que daban el máximo de su esplendor, junto con la luna llena que parecía más radiante que nunca- Wuao! Mira el cielo InuYasha…

InuYasha: -El joven también observa el cielo- Sí…es muy hermoso… parece una noche maravillosa porque ninguno de mis días en este palacio e visto el cielo así…

Kagome: -Comienza a temblar un poco-

InuYasha: -La observa- Kagome, tienes frío?

Kagome: Sí, un poco pero no te preocupes

InuYasha: -Se acerca y la abraza con sus acogedores brazos-

Kagome: -Se sonroja sin decir nada y se aferra al pecho de InuYasha-

InuYasha: Así estás mejor?

Kagome: Sí Mucho mejor…

-Ambos observan el cielo estrellado, mientras sienten el calor que se dan sus cuerpos el uno al otro-

Kagome: Mira InuYasha! Una estrella fugaz!

InuYasha: ¿? Dónde?

Kagome: ya pasó, voy a pedir un deseo –Kagome cierra los ojos y comienza a pedir su deseo-

InuYasha: -La observa por unos instantes mientras pide su deseo- Esta es mi oportunidad -InuYasha acerca sus labios a los de Kagome mientras sigue pidiendo su deseo-

Kagome: Por favor, por favor! -Kagome abre los ojos y de repente siente como unos labios húmedos se posan en los suyos besándolos, la joven se sorprende mientras siente que su cuerpo se estremece y el joven acaricia suavemente su espalda-

Después de unos segundos ambos jóvenes se separan…

Kagome: O.O… Inu… Yasha… -sorprendida-

InuYasha: -La abraza con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho varonil- Kagome… Te quiero… -Le susurra en el oído-

Kagome: InuYasha… -sonríe y lo abraza también muy fuerte- yo también te quiero… y mucho…

InuYasha: Y se cumplió tu deseo verdad?

Kagome: -sosprendida- Có-Cómo lo…. Sabías?

InuYasha: No lo sabía… solo lo supuse –le sonríe-

InuYasha: -Toma su barbilla, le da un tierno beso en la frente y vuelven a abrazarse los dos-

Permanecen varios minutos así abrazados…

InuYasha: Te distes cuenta?

Kagome: De qué? –Mira InuYasha con curiosidad-

InuYasha: Ya no me llamas más "Joven InuYasha", ahora solo me llamas InuYasha

Kagome: Ay disculpe –se siente apenada-

InuYasha: No, está bien, me alegra que me llames solo InuYasha… ya que quiere decir que me has tomado un poco más de confianza pequeña…

Kagome: -Solo sonríe mientras permanece abrazado a él-

InuYasha: Y ya te sientes mejor?

Kagome: Sí… muchísimo mejor

InuYasha: Me alegra que mi compañía te haya echo sentir un mejor

Kagome: Contigo siempre estoy bien… -le sonríe- Gracias InuYasha…

InuYasha: y ya quieres ir a descansar?

Kagome: Noo! Es decir… bueno… es que… -lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas- ayy no quiero apartarme de ti…

InuYasha: jaja! Bueno… quedémonos un rato más aquí, te parece?

Kagome: Claro! –sonríe-

InuYasha: Al final no nos congelaremos, teniéndote en mis brazos nuestros cuerpos se dan el calor que necesitan…

Kagome: -Se sonroja-

InuYasha: -La mira- Te ves preciosa así con tus mejillas rojitas

Kagome: InuYasha!... –se sonroja más-

InuYasha: jaja! –le da un beso en le mejilla- 

Unos minutos después…

Kagome: Creo que ya es hora que vaya a dormir, mañana habrá un largo viaje…

InuYasha: Sí… Mañana nos vemos

Kagome: -Se levanta-

InuYasha: -También se levanta-

Kagome: Bueno… Buenos noches –Comienza a caminar hacia su cuarto-

InuYasha: Espera! –La toma de un brazo y la atrae hacia a él besándola de nuevo apasionadamente- No podía resistirme…

Kagome: -Sonríe y se dirige a su recámara-

InuYasha: -InuYasha permanece unos minutos más pensando en Kagome- Bueno… creo que ya es hora de que yo también me vaya a dormir…-InuYasha se dirige a su recámara también y ambos sueñan con el dulce momento que tuvieron hace poco-

Al siguiente día…

CONTINUARÁ


	8. La hacienda

----------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------

InuYasha: -InuYasha permanece unos minutos más pensando en Kagome- Bueno… creo que ya es hora de que yo también me vaya a dormir…-InuYasha se dirige a su recámara también y ambos sueñan con el dulce momento que tuvieron hace poco-

Al siguiente día…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO VIII: La hacienda

Al siguiente día, ya todo estaba listo para partir a la hacienda…

Miroku: Buenas días señorita Kagome –Le toma la mano y la besa-

Kagome: nnu Buenos días Miroku

InuYasha: ¬¬

Miroku: Y por fin esta hermosa señorita vendrá conmigo InuYasha?

InuYasha: ¬¬ No, ella vendrá conmigo

Kagome: -Sorprendida- Pero no era que no podía ir contigo por tu padre y tu hermano?

InuYasha; ¬¬ Si quieres irte con Miroku pues adelante! –Celoso-

Kagome: No… yo quiero estar contigo

Miroku: Es una lástima que lástima que la señorita Kagome no quiera venir con este joven

InuTaisho: InuYasha! Ya es hora de irnos!

InuYasha: Bueno Miroku me despido… nos vemos en la hacienda –toma la mano de Kagome- Ven –Se marchan-

Miroku: -Suspiro- Lástima que la señorita Kagome no quiera venir conmigo T.T –se monta en su carroza-

InuYasha: Ya podemos irnos Padre

InuTaisho: -Observando a Kagome- Qué hace ella con esos ropajes? Va a venir con nosotros?

InuYasha: Sí, vendrá con nosotros y no lo pienso discutir –Se monta en la carroza junto con Kagome-

InuTaisho: -Los mira molesto- Está bien… La plebeya puede ir –Se marcha a su carroza donde se encuentra Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru: Esa mujer vendrá con nosotros?

InuTaisho: Sí hijo mío

Sesshomaru: Pss solo se la lleva por diversión

Pasan varias horas y llegan a la hacienda a casi horas de la noche…

InuYasha: Bueno… aquí estamos

Kagome: Wuao! Es hermoso el lugar

Miroku: -Llegando- Buenas noches señorita Kagome, nos volvemos a ver en el día de hoy –Le toma la mano y la besa-

InuYasha: ¬¬ Otra vez tu?

Kagome: nnu jeje

InuYasha: Bueno Kagome vamos a mostrarte tu habitación ¬¬ -Mira a miroku-

Miroku: Parece que InuYasha está algo molesto Emmm ya entiendo… nnu jeje, yo me retiro, nos vemos mañana preciosa joven –Le da un beso en la mano y se retira-

InuYasha: Vamos Kagome

Kagome: Sí –Kagome sigue a InuYasha hasta llegar a una habitación, el joven abre la puerta de esta-

InuYasha: Esta será tu habitación Kagome

Kagome: Muy bien –sonríe dejando sus cosas en la habitación-

InuYasha: Por si acaso… Mi habitación está al lado, es aquella –se la señala-

Kagome: Está bien nn

InuYasha: Bueno… creo que me marcho, mañana nos vemos si? –Le da un beso en la mejilla-

Kagome: -Sonrojada- Bueno… -InuYasha se dirige a su habitación-

Kagome: mm… InuYasha! –InuYasha se detiene y se voltea observando a la joven- espera…

InuYasha: Qué sucede Kagome?

Kagome: -sonrojada- Te importa si…

InuYasha: Si…?

Kagome: Puedo… dormir contigo? –Agacha la cabeza súper sonrojada- (Por favor no malinterpreten el "Dormir contigo" nnu)

InuYasha: -Sorprendido también se sonroja- Quieres… dormir conmigo?

Kagome: Sí... –Lo mira fijamente-

InuYasha: Bueno… pues…. Está bien… puedes venir a dormir conmigo

Kagome: -Sonríe sonrojada- Bien! nn

InuYasha: Vamos –Llegan a la habitación de InuYasha-

InuYasha: Trajiste tus cosas para que te cambies? –Abrazándola fuerte-

Kagome: No… las dejé en la habitación, pero si quieres voy a buscarlas –lo mira fijamente-

InuYasha: Mm… no, no te preocupes –InuYasha se aparta de Kagome y se quita la camisa mostrando un pecho totalmente perfecto con sus abdominales bien marcados en su cuerpo-

Kagome: O.O… -Se sonroja-

InuYasha: Ten, usa esto –Le entrega la camisa-

Kagome: O.O Ayyy InuYasha se ve muy bien… ay! Pero que cosas pasan por mi cabeza!… Emm… sí… me servirá nnu

InuYasha: Aquí está el baño… puedes cambiarte aquí

Kagome: Sí –Kagome entra al baño, se quita todos sus ropajes y se coloca la camisa de InuYasha- Ayy que rico… tiene el aroma de InuYasha

InuYasha: Ya estás lista?

Kagome: -Sale del baño- Sí

InuYasha: -La observa detalladamente fijándose más que todo en sus piernas desnudas- Muy bien… -dice algo atontado-

Kagome: Bueno, vamos a dormir

InuYasha: Está bien…

CONTINUARÁ


	9. Conociendo a una hermosa joven

--------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------

InuYasha: -La observa detalladamente fijándose más que todo en sus piernas desnudas- Muy bien… -dice algo atontado-

Kagome: Bueno, vamos a dormir

InuYasha: Está bien…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO IX: Conociendo a una hermosa joven

InuYasha: Ven –La carga en sus brazos, la recuesta en la cama acotándose a su lado-

Kagome: -Se abraza fuerte a InuYasha y lo besa- Te quiero mucho InuYasha…

InuYasha: Y yo también muchísimo a ti Kagome… -le da un besito en la frente- Durmamos si?

Kagome: -Sonriendo- Si –se aferra al cuerpo de InuYasha y él la abraza-

Ambos se durmieron y permanecieron juntos durante toda la noche abrazados y dándose calor el uno al otro con sus cuerpos…

Al siguiente día…

Kagome: -Despierta después de un largo sueño- Mmm… InuYasha… -Se repente se da cuenta que el joven no estaba descansando a su lado-

Kagome: InuYasha? InuYasha estás en el baño? –Al voltear ve en la mesita que tiene a su lado ve una hermosa flor con una nota sobre ella, parecía ser de InuYasha- "Espérame en la noche, mi padre quiere que arreglemos unas cosas para la fiesta de cumpleaños y quiere hacer la invitaciones, te veo en la noche preciosa y perdóname por no haberme quedado para verte despertar en mis brazos de nuevo, Te quiero… Firma: InuYasha"

Kagome: Ayy… tendré un día aburrido sin ti InuYasha… creo que esperar hasta la noche se hará una eternidad  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Miroku: -Despertando, bosteza- Que cansado estaba me iré a dar un baño para pedir el desayuno –Se levanta y entra en la ducha-

Después del baño, Miroku sale de su habitación…

Miroku: Wuao, parece ser un hermoso día, me pregunto si la señorita Kagome e InuYasha ya estarán despiertos?... mmm… creo que primero llenaré mi estómago y luego veré si despertaron –Miroku empieza a caminar y visualita a el Lord InuTaisho charlando con una mujer joven y muy atractiva-

InuTaisho: Miroku! Ven aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien

Miroku: o.o –El joven se acerca al Lord InuTaisho mientras la mujer lo observaba al hombre-

InuTaisho: Quiero presentarte a la señorita Sango, ella es hija de una de mis grandes amistades, ella es como una hija para mi desde que lamentablemente murió hace poco su padre y ahora ella es dueña de toda su fortuna y no vive muy lejos de nuestra mansión

Sango: Mucho gusto joven –Hace una reverencia y toma la mano de Miroku-

Miroku: o.o No… el gusto es mío hermosa señorita –Se arrodilla y le da un beso en la mano a Sango-

InuTaisho: Bueno, discúlpenme pero debo dejarlos solos… tengo asuntos que atender

Miroku: No se preocupe señor InuTaisho, yo cuidaré muy bien de la dama –Viendo fijamente a los ojos a Sango-

InuTaisho: Eso espero ¬¬, con su permiso Sango –Le toma la mano y le da un beso y se marcha-

Miroku: Bueno señorita Sango ahora estamos solos… me permite hacerle una pregunta?

Sango: Sí, claro, por supuesto

Miroku: -Le toma la mano a Sango- Usted siendo una señorita tan hermosa… le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo que este joven? 

Sango:¬¬ -Le pega una cachetada-Es usted un atrevido grosero!

Miroku: . Discúlpeme… Bueno… aceptaría por lo menos almorzar conmigo? –Mostrándole su brazo-

Sango: ¬¬ Está bien –Toma el brazo de Miroku y de repente aparece InuYasha-

InuYasha: Miroku! Veo que no pierdes ni un segundo verdad?

Miroku: jeje n.nu Solo íbamos a almorzar

InuYasha: Hola Sango –Toma su mano y le da un beso- Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos como estás?

Sango: Muy bien InuYasha –sonriendo- y tu cómo estás?

InuYasha: También muy bien, acabas de conocer a Miroku?

Sango: Sí acabo de conocerlo ¬¬

Miroku: n.nu

InuYasha: n.nu Por lo visto ya le preguntó a Sango si quería tener un hijo con él Bueno… yo los dejo solos, parecía que iban a algún sitio

Sango: Sí, íbamos a almorzar pero ven con nosotros si quieres Inu

InuYasha: Muchas Gracias por tu invitación Sango, pero mi padre quiere que arreglemos unas cosas de mi fiesta de cumpleaños ahorita

Sango: Oh, si es verdad que tu cumpleaños se acerca… Bueno… que lástima será para otra ocasión

InuYasha: Sí… Bueno Sango, luego nos vemos, con tu permiso –Toma su mano y la besa (que fastidio ¬¬ ya es como la sexta vez q le besan la mano) El joven se marcha-

Miroku: Bueno n.nu… Podemos ir a almorzar ahora?

Sango: Sí, vamos ¬¬ -Sango a pesar del atrevimiento de Miroku sentía cierta atracción por el joven aunque lo ocultaba con la frialdad con la que se comportaba ahora-  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
InuYasha: Aquí estoy padre –Hace una reverencia-

InuTaisho: Hijo, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que aclarar sobre tu fiesta, toma haciendo

InuYasha: -Se sienta, su hermano también estaba presente en la conversación-

Horas después… InuYasha terminó de discutir con su hermano y su padre sobre la comida, como serían las invitaciones, la decoración de la fiesta y otras cosas más hasta que tocaron las primeras horas de la noche…

Kagome: -Suspiro- Que aburrimiento…-Kagome estaba en su habitación esperando InuYasha- he ido a varios sitios pero no me parecieron muy interesantes… y menos estando sola, ya es de noche… espero que InuYasha venga pronto…

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abre…

CONTINUARÁ


	10. Una cita y una dulce velada

--------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------

Kagome: -Suspiro- Que aburrimiento…-Kagome estaba en su habitación esperando InuYasha- he ido a varios sitios pero no me parecieron muy interesantes… y menos estando sola, ya es de noche… espero que InuYasha venga pronto…

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abre…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO X: Una cita y una dulce velada

Miroku: Bueno… ya llegamos –El joven había llevado a comer a Sango en uno de los mejore restaurantes que había en el pueblo, le abre amablemente la puerta a Sango como todo un caballero y la deja pasar- Elije donde quieres que nos sentemos preciosa

Sango: Por lo menos algo de modales tiene el joven -Piensa la chica mientras camina hacia una de las mesas del sitio con una preciosa vista al mar, Miroku le arrima la silla para que ella se siente y luego él toma asiento-

Miroku: Mmm muy buen gusto tienes Sango, escogiste la mejor mesa de todas con una maravillosa vista –En eso llega mesero y los atiende, cada uno hace sus pedidos y el mesero se retira-

Miroku: Háblame de ti Sango –le dice mirándola fijamente a los ojos-

Sango: Y qué le gustaría saber el joven de mi? –También lo mira a los ojos-

Miroku: Cuéntame de tu familia, de tus Padres

Sango: Bueno… Mi Madre falleció cuando yo apenas era una niña… y mi Padre no murió hace mucho… ahora quedé huérfana

Miroku: Discúlpeme... había olvidado por completo lo que el Señor InuTaisho dijo cuando me la presentó

Sango: No se preocupe –Le muestra una falsa sonrisa a Miroku-

Miroku: Su Madre debió de ser una mujer muy hermosa, teniéndola a usted como hija, sin ofender n.nu

Sango: Sí, mi madre era muy hermosa, muchos hombres la cortejaban pero siempre los rechazó ya que quería a mi Padre –En ese momento llega el mesonero con las comidas y las bebidas-

Miroku: Por que mejor no dejamos de hablar de esto y me muestras una hermosa sonrisa

Sango: Tu empezaste con el tema ¬¬ -Pensando-

Miroku: Qué le parece si hacemos un brindis? –Tomando su copa de vino-

Sango: Un brindis?

Miroku: Sí, un brindis. Un brindis porque hoy, conocí a la mujer más hermosa que pueda existir en sobre estas tierras

Sango: -Da una hermosa sonrisa algo sonrojada y levanta su copa- Salud!

Miroku: Salud!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome: InuYasha! –Lo abraza muy fuerte- Al fin llegas…

InuYasha: -Le corresponde el abrazo y la abraza fuerte- Me extrañaste?

Kagome: Sííí, me moría por estar entre tus brazos

InuYasha: -Levanta con su sus dedos la barbilla de Kagome y besa sus labios con el deseo de saborearlos y apoderarse de su boca-

Kagome: -Le corresponde con el mismo deseo-

InuYasha: Me encantan tus labios… -dice susurrándole- quieres salir?

Kagome: Salir? A dónde?

InuYasha: A un lugar que me gustaba visitar mucho durante las noches

Kagome: Pues me encantaría, la verdad… estuve muy aburrida sin ti hoy

InuYasha: Si? –Sonriendo le da un besito en los labios- yo también me aburrí de estar ahí sentado y hablar hablar y hablar con mi Padre, entonces vamos?

Kagome: Sí –Sonríe-

Ambos jóvenes salen de la habitación e InuYasha toma uno de los caballos, ayuda a Kagome a subir en el y luego sube él al caballo colocándose detrás de Kagome y toman rumbo a aquel sitio… Mientras tanto…

Sango: Muchas Gracias por haberme invitado a cenar con usted –Dice Sango mostrándose muy alegra ante Miroku-

Miroku: Fue un placer el haber cenado con una mujer tan hermosa

Sango: -Se sonroja-

Miroku: Ahora… me permite llevarla a donde se hospeda?

Sango: Por supuesto

Miroku: -Le enseña el brazo a Sango y ella lo toma-

Pasado el llegan donde se hospeda Sango…

Sango: Muchas Gracias nuevamente

Miroku: Tenga esto es para usted –le da una preciosa rosa roja-

Sango: O que hermosa! Gracias, pero… dónde la consiguió?

Miroku: Es un secreto ;)

Sango: -Sonríe- Bueno, ya es hora de que entre –le da un beso en la mejilla a Miroku- Nos vemos…

Miroku: -Queda atontado por el beso de la chica- A-Adiós .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha: Ya llegamos –Dice ayudando a bajar a Kagome del cabello-

Kagome: Ya llegamos? Pero… si tan solo es puro bosque

InuYasha: -Toma la mano de Kagome- Ven –La chica lo sigue-

Kagome: O Wuaoo! Qué lugar tan precioso!

InuYasha y Kagome habían llegado a un precioso lago con una gran cascada, donde sus aguas eran cristalinas, pétalos de rosas y de otras flores flotaban sobre sus aguas por el viento que los atraía; podía verse claramente las estrellas en el cielo y la luna iluminando las aguas del lago, por el tiempo que llevó llegar al sitio se notaba que era un lugar muy apartado al pueblo y por estar adentrado al bosque no mucha gente, o nadie habría llegado a ese lugar…

InuYasha: -Se acerca a Kagome y la abraza- Te gusta?

Kagome: Es precioso...!

InuYasha: -Le susurra en el oído- te gustaría bañarte?...

Kagome: Sí, me gustaría pero… -Se sonroja mucho-

CONTINUARÁ


	11. Noche de amor y de entrega

--------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------

InuYasha: -Le susurra en el oído- te gustaría bañarte?...

Kagome: Sí, me gustaría pero… -Se sonroja mucho-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO XI: Noche de amor y de entrega

Kagome: InuYasha… No me parece correcto que ambos nos bañemos u/u

InuYasha: Bueno… tienes razón, te respetaré -La mira a los ojos y le acaricia la mejilla- pero báñate si lo deseas yo esperaré –le da un besito en la frente-

Kagome: No, no te preocupes no quiero dejarte aquí aburrido

InuYasha: Ve, no me aburriré además que mañana en la noche partiremos de nuevo a la mansión y no podré traerte de nuevo princesa

Kagome: Mmmm… Está bien, me bañaré -Se sonroja mucho- pero no vayas espiarme

InuYasha: -La besa con mucho cariño- No lo haré –El chico se aparta de Kagome, se sienta tras una roca y se quita la chaqueta-

Kagome: -Empieza a quitarse las ropas con delicadeza para no estropearse el vestido e introduce uno de sus pies para probar el agua- Ahh! Está muy fría..! –dice para sí misma mientras poco a poco va adentrándose en el agua- ** . -**cruza sus brazos y los acaricia para darse calor y se recuesta en una de las rocas del río-

InuYasha: -Suspira- "Que envidia… de solo imaginar que la tengo tan cerca de mi… desnuda… bañándose en aquel río… miles y miles de gotas rozando y acariciando suavemente la delicada piel de esa joven… como desearía convertirme en esa agua en estos instantes" –Pensaba el chico-

Kagome: AHH!

InuYasha: -Se sobresalta- Kagome! –Salta al lago deprisa y saca una daga que lleva siempre en su cinturón obsequiada por su padre, observa una serpiente en la roca donde Kagome estaba recostada y la mata- Kagome es--- -dándose la vuelta la mira olvidando por completo que ella estaba desnuda-

Kagome: o/o InuYasha… -se sonroja al notar que la mira-

InuYasha: -Se queda estupefacto sin palabra alguna solo observando a la chica sin nada puesto, tal como Dios la trajo al mundo, totalmente desnuda- o/o

Kagome: -Levanta los brazos cubriendo sus senos y agacha la mirada apenada-

InuYasha: -Comienza a sentir un deseo que invade todo su cuerpo, se acerca a Kagome tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo la besa con mucha pasión y deseo-

Kagome: O.O -Permanece paralizada y en shock por unos instantes y luego corresponde a aquel beso de InuYasha inconcientemente, solo dejándose guiar por lo que su corazón le decía, ambos se dejaron llevar por aquel beso sin importarles más nada, ellos lo deseaban de verdad-

Kagome: -Recuerda que está desnuda y se separa de InuYasha- mmm.! –se separa del joven- InuYasha! –se da la media vuelta sonrojada-

InuYasha: Ayy! Kagome! Perdóname yo no... yo no debí hacer eso… - también se da media vuelta y agacha la cabeza apenado- no pude controlarme al verte así… ù/u

Kagome: No… no te preocupes… creo que… creo que mejor será que nos vayamos y regresemos a la cabaña… u/u

InuYasha: -Levanta la cabeza- Sí… ya es hora de que regresemos o/o –Sale del agua aún muy sonrojado por lo que hizo y busca una toalla que trajo prevenido y se la entrega a Kagome- o/o cúbrete con esto Kagome…

Kagome: Sí… muchas gracias –La joven sale del agua y se cubre con la toalla, InuYasha busca su chaqueta y la coloca en los hombros de Kagome para que no tenga frío-

InuYasha: -Ayuda a Kagome a subirse al caballo y el sube también- Vamos

Minutos más tarde…

InuYasha: Ya llegamos… -Abriendo la puerta de la cabaña-

Kagome: Sí, iré a secarme y ponerme algo de ropa –Se quita la chaqueta de Inuyasha y se la regresa- Gracias… -Inu la coloca en una silla y Kagome empieza a caminar en dirección al baño-

InuYasha: Espera! -La toma del brazo y la atrae a él-

Kagome: Qué quieres InuYasha? o/o

InuYasha: ya no puedo resistirme más… -Dice acercándose a Kagome lentamente y besándola nuevamente-

Kagome: -No se hace resistir y deja a InuYasha-

InuYasha posaba pequeños besos en los labios de Kagome mientras ella accedía rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos… poco a poco fue saboreando esos labios lentamente cada vez con más deseo… su lengua comenzó a buscar la de la chica…adentrándose en su boca, la encuentra y comienzan a jugar una con la otra entrelazándose… pasando cada vez a ser el beso más apasionado y más intenso

El príncipe fue deslizando sus manos por la espada de la joven y en ese momento comenzó a retirarle poco a poco la toalla a Kagome… al notar que ella no hacía nada ni emitía un sonido impidiéndole que no lo hiciera… se dio cuenta de que ella deseaba lo mismo que él y la retiró con mas seguridad… ahora volvía a tenerla nuevamente totalmente desnuda entre sus brazos y aún algo fría y húmeda… empezó a acariciarle la espalda suavemente… ella comenzó a sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo pero era de su agrado…

InuYasha: -La en el cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos y aspirando su exquisito aroma- Tu piel es tan suave Kagome… tus labios tan dulces… tu aroma tan exquisito… me haces perder el control cada vez que estoy contigo… ya no aguanto este deseo de poseerte la noche entera… de quererte… de amarte…

Kagome: Tú también me haces perder el control InuYasha…

Su piel era tan suave… que el deseo del chico por tener a esa mujer en sus brazos, acariciar el resto de piel… saborearla… besarla… sentirla, que fuera suya, su mujer… iba aumentado cada vez más… ella en el fondo también deseaba a InuYasha tanto como él a ella… lo único que deseaba era dejarse llevar por él…

Kagome: Hazme tuya… hazme tu mujer… conviérteme en tu princesa…

la joven lo besó de nuevo en los labios y fue bajando sus manos por el pecho de InuYasha y lentamente desabrocha cada uno de los botones de su camisa mientras continúan besándose con deseo, amor y pasión… al terminar le retira la camisa al joven dejando su pecho al descubierto la dejó caer al suelo… aquel pecho varonil en el que ya varias a veces había descansado en la noches… junto con sus brazos fuertes que la rodeaban sintiéndose protegida y querida como ahora… la doncella acarició suavemente sus brazos… bajando poco a poco por su pecho y luego por su abdomen… y el dejó de besar sus labios para bajar por su cuello y sus hombros… no quería dejar ni un centímetro de su cuerpo que no fueran recorridos por sus labios y sus manos… la chica retira el cinturón del joven… comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de él… su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido y fuerte… sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho… dejó caer el resto de la ropa que lo cubría en el suelo… sintió como el miembro del chico "saltó" como deseando salir de su cárcel sintiendo ella como rozaba su vientre e intimidad, sus mejillas se coloraron inmediatamente…

Ahora ambos estaban totalmente desnudos… el cuerpo de la doncella ya estaba caliente por el calor que el cuerpo de InuYasha le brinda… su deseo aumentaba y aumentaba cada vez más y ninguno sentía arrepentimiento alguno… él la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó con delicadeza sobre las sábanas de la cama y encendió varias velas que habían en la mesas de la cabaña para iluminar la habitación… separó las piernas de Kagome y se posó entre ellas… besó sus labios nuevamente con ternura y desde su boca comenzó a lamer y a bajar hasta sus senos los cual probó cada uno lamiéndolos y succionándolos… comenzó a estimularle más… sus manos recorrían y acariciaban la espalda del príncipe el cual bajaba por su abdomen y por su vientre… la acariciaba con delicadeza y suavidad mientras su boca llegaba hasta la intimidad de la doncella… InuYasha la probó y Kagome soltó un gemido de placer… él lamía y saboreaba ese elixir que expulsaba su intimidad… el olor a mujer que despedía Kagome y su rostro de placer excitaba mucho al joven… le gustaba mucho ver a su amada en ese estado y suplicándole que no se detuviera…

Kagome giró junto con InuYasha quedando sentada sobre su cuerpo… besó sus labios con dulzura acariciando el cuerpo del joven con sus manos delicadas y suaves… ella también recorría el cuerpo del chico con sus labios sin descuidar ninguna parte de su cuerpo mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por su abdomen, bajando por su ombligo hasta llegar a su miembro el cual tomó firmemente y lo acariciaba con habilidad… Su miembro reaccionaba con las caricias de la chica…

InuYasha: Ahh..! Kagome… -Gimió el joven-

El chico la tomó fuerte por la cintura abrazándola y la besó con amor y deseo… ella le correspondió de igual forma… InuYasha giró junto con ella quedando sobre Kagome… posó pequeños besos en los labios de ella mientras la chica lo miraba fijadamente a los ojos… él también la vio fijamente a los ojos y entendió lo que Kagome quería decirle…

Kagome: No me lastimes InuYasha… por favor… -Le susurra en el oído-

InuYasha: Jamás lo haría Kagome… -Le acaricia suavemente la mejilla - Te amo… -Le susurra-

"Te amo" dos palabras que hicieron llenar el corazón de la doncella de muchísima felicidad y tranquilidad… ya no sentía temor alguno… estaba decidida, sería de aquel hombre que tanto ama...

El joven separó las piernas de la joven… se colocó entre ellas…y la penetró lentamente…

Kagome: Ahhh! –Soltó un grito al sentir como su interior se iba rompiendo mientras InuYasha se adentraba cada vez más dentro de ella-

Él la besó con amor y cariño suavemente para tranquilizarla… comenzó a moverse dentro de ella lentamente para que se fuera acostumbrando… Kagome fue dejando de sentir poco a poco dolor para convertirse en placer… un placer que también era correspondido por el joven… El chico fue penetrándola cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza vigilando siempre no lastimarla y que ella no sintiera dolor… se daban pequeños besos… otros eran apasionados… otros muy intensos… seguían acariciando sus cuerpos y disfrutando del momento… de pronto InuYasha se detuvo, se sentó en la cama y montó a Kagome sobre sus piernas penetrándola, la tomó por la cintura y ella empezó a moverse sobre él con su ayuda… siguieron besándose, acariciándose, deseándose, queriéndose, amándose toda la noche… hasta que InuYasha terminó dentro de Kagome y ella junto con él, derramando todos sus líquidos dentro de ella y mezclándose uno con él otro…

El príncipe salió del interior de la doncella y se recostó a su lado cansado… ella también se acostó observando a el joven exhausto… sonreía… por fin fue de InuYasha, del hombre que ama, se convirtió en su mujer… y dijo él le dijo que la amaba… veía como el descansaba… se acercó le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le susurró en el oído…

Kagome: Yo también te amo InuYasha…

Él abrió los ojos… mostrándole una sonrisa y la recostó en sus brazos…

InuYasha: -Le da un beso en la frente- Descansa mi princesa…

Kagome: Si… -Cierra los ojos- Gracias InuYasha... -Pensando-

Ambos quedaron dormidos dándose leves caricias durante toda aquella noche de amor y entrega…

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
